Repair Boy and Flashlight
by TheClassyRobot
Summary: Clarity "Cara" Jean Anderson is a Archery and Violin prodigy armed with sarcasm to hide her fear of the future. She finds Herself in a fantastic camp Called Camp Half-Blood. There she meets Leo Valdez, Self proclaimed "Repair Boy". Can this Boy fix the problem that she's had since she was born? (Leo x OC if you cant tell. Rated T for language.)((I DON'TOWN THE IMAGE))
1. Chapter 1

Main character Bio

Name: Clarity "Cara" Jean Anderson Age:15 Dad:Apollo Birthday: June 21rst Eye color: Sky blue Hair: White blonde and Curly usually under a hat or beanie or in a ponytail From: New York City Mom: Kelly Anderson Fav color: crayon red

Authors notes: Cara is a 15 year old archery and Violin prodigy. She grew up poor in New York City and was friends With Percy Jackson, who she still talks to. She's Funny and Sarcastic but has a bad habit of never sharing her true thoughts. Mr. Brunner took her in at age 7 as her Archery Coach. He was absent for several years before finally coming back to teach her again. Her Mom is an archaeologist who's friends with Dr. Chase and knows Tristan McLean due to some research He had done on _THE KING OF_ SPARTA.

Cara's Day could _**not**_ get any worse. First, The plane had a delay on the way to New Orleans. Then Cara's so called friend drags her into the woods armed only with this wired knife she... Ahem "borrowed"... from Mr. Brunner (Maybe it was bronze?) at 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING because she "Heard a strange noise. that could be dangerous." BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU DO. CHECK OUT A STRANGE NOISE IN AN UNFAMILIAR CITY. GOOD. FUCKING. JOB.

Cara grumbled under her breath as they walked, clutching the knife in her left hand.

"How much farther, Alexandria?" Cara whined. She need sleep if she was going to win that archery competition tomorrow. Not that it would be any trouble. She was a damn prodigy for gods sake. She would win as long as she didn't over sleep.

"It's up ahead darling!" Alexandria called. If Cara had been awake, she would have noticed that something was wrong. Alexandria was a L.A. native. Stereo-typical Cali girl. And she DID NOT sound like a Victorian Duchess.

Alexandria stopped abruptly.

"Ow watch it asshat!" Cara yelped as she ran into her. "What did ya' bring me here for?" She asked, Rubbing her forehead. Alexandria turned and smiled sweetly.

"Why, only to give you what's coming to you dear!" Alexandria spread her arms as if she was giving Cara a generous offer. Cara froze.

"What's coming to me?" Cara asked nervously, suddenly wide awake.

"Oh you know," Alexandria said casually as she inspected her nails, "You're impending doom."

Cara Began to back away slowly. "Ohhh- kay Alexandria. It's obvious that you've gone crazy, Maybe had some red meat or something-"

"Oh I'll have red meat, alright! It will be red meat torn from you!" Alexandria began to change as she talked. Her skin stretched into a grotesque yet beautiful features. Her eyes narrowed and her cheek bones became more prominent. Her once curly brown hair became mane of white hot flickering flames. Her dark skin became the color of an ashen gray. Her legs shimmered; one became a metal leg the color of Brunner's knife; the other transformed into the leg of a donkey. And the most horrible change of all was her canines. They grew and expanded until they overlapped Alexandria's bottom lip.

"Wh-What the FUCK are you?!" Cara screamed stumbling backwards.

"If you had made it to you're silly little camp, demigod, you might have learned that I am an _empusa._ Sadly, You wont get the chance." Alexandria moved forward inch by inch, her mismatched feet echoing in the darkness of the Louisiana pavement. _Clop thunk. Clop thunk. Clop thunk._

Cara held out the knife in front of her. "Stay back! I will fucking cut you!"

"How cute! To bad you can't actually fight half-blood!" Alexandria purred getting closer and closer. _Clop thunk. Clop thunk._

"True. I can't Fight. But do you know what I CAN do?"

The _empusa s_topped and cocked her head. "And what might that be foolish demigod?"

"I can GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Cara turned and bolted down the dark street, back the way she came. Help. She need help. But who could she trust to help at all times no matter how crippled they were?

_Brunner. _She thought. She turned down an alleyway. Memorizing that map had proven useful after all. She jumped up on a trash bin and began to climb the old crumbling wall. But as soon she pulled her self on to the roof , The _empusa_ jumped on top of her and slammed her down. A sharp pain immediately appeared into her right arm.

"Surrender!" The demon hissed.

"When Hell freezes over!" Cara shot back. There was a whizzing sound over Cara's head, A screech of pain, and then suddenly, Alexandria was replaced by a heap of yellowish dust. Cara Rolled over coughing. Her right arm throbbed in protest. Broken. Defiantly broken. Beautiful. Just Beautiful.

"You okay?" Said the male voice in front of her. Cara struggled to stand and turn. _PAINOWOWOWPAINWHATTHEFUCKPAIN_ Cara's mind screamed.

"Oh I am GREAT. Except the facts that IT'S 3 AM, DARK OUT, HOTTER THAN HELL, MY FRIEND TURNED OUT TO BE DEMON WHO WANTED TO EAT ME, AND MY ARM IS BROKEN. Other than that I'm fine." Cara's Self defense of automatic sarcasm was going into over drive. The boy who was the victim to Cara's "Secret Power" as she called it was tall and athletic looking. He was tan and had sandy blonde hair. His Sky blue eyes were exactly like Cara's. He Had a bow in his hand and a quiver full of bronze arrows. He wore a Orange shirt and Cargo shorts.

Cara tried to stand, but fell over immediately. the world was spinning and growing dark. she finally noticed how shallow her breathing was. The boy was shouting as she fell, slipping further and further into a dream like state, finally losing consciousness.

As she left the world of the awoken, Cara asked if this night was too weird to be real. But it was real.

And it was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cara awoke to voices.

"I'm sure it was an _empusa _sir. It had to be!" Cara didn't open her eyes, but she was almost positive that it was the voice of the boy who saved her.

"I have faith that it was, Alex. I'm just glad you got there in time. Who knows what could have happened if you didn't." was that... Mr. Brunner? The voices were silent, so Cara choose this time to show that she was awake.

"Ooooooh my aching head." Cara groaned as she sat up and placed her hand on her temple. She wasn't acting, really. Her head was throbbing in pain, but it was nothing compared to her arm. Cara saw that it was in a cast. She knew that was coming. Her heart sank. It hadn't been a dream after all. Alexandria really was a demon (well _was_ a demon) who tried to kill her. Cara looked at the boy and Mr. Brunner, who were looking at her with smiles of relief.

"Thank the gods you're awake, Cara." Mr. Brunner said.

"No kidding. I thought I was dead." Cara grinned.

"Huh. Though if you hadn't left in the first place-"

"I was half asleep! Give me a break!" She protested.

Mr. Brunner smiled and shook his head, "All the same, I'm glad you're alive. Alex here was tracking down the monster, and good thing too. You would have died otherwise." He waved his hand the boy- Alex- who smiled at mention at his name. They were silent for a moment. Then Cara said,

"Why did she call me a demigod?"

Mr. Brunner's smiled faded as Alex looked at his feet.

"Cara," Mr. Brunner began after a moment or two, "What do you know about the Greek and Roman gods and their stories?"

"A lot." Cara said almost instantly, "My mom is an Archaeologist and that is her primary focus."

"Well then, are you familiar with their, ah, habits?"

"Which ones, going to sleep with mortals or going to blast people for not believing in them?"

"Well the sleeping with mortals one. It seems you know of it, correct?"

"Yes." Cara nodded.

"Then, would you believe me if I told you that every god, every myth, every _monster, _was real and alive today?"

Cara thought for a moment. Did she? She remembered her mom talking about her dad.

_"He was so clever and amusing. He loved you very much, Cara."_

_"Then why did he leave?"_

_"Sometimes, adults have jobs to do, and those jobs separate us from the things we love."_

Mr. Brunner and Alex were looking at her. Were they implying that...? Was it even possible? True, it explained all the strange things that had happened to Cara. But still...

"I guess I do." Cara said finally. "But to be a demigod means to be..." Her voice trailed off.

"Half god, half mortal." Alex finished. He had pity in his eyes, like he'd been in Cara's place. Torn between believing and not.

"Sooo... you're saying that... dad... he was a god?" Cara asked, her blue eyes darting back and forth between Mr. Brunner and Alex, desperately searching for any sign that they were lying. She didn't find any.

"That's exactly what I'm saying." said Mr. Brunner sadly. Cara thought for a moment.

"There are more monsters aren't there." She said suddenly.

Brunner grimaced. "Yes. Most are dangerous and can sense you. You aren't safe, Clarity Jean Anderson." Cara flinched at the sound of her full name.

"What do I do about it?" she sighed. "Where do I go?"

"She caught on quickly." mused Alex.

"No point in lying to her anyway." Brunner said. He turned back to Cara and said, "There is this camp for people like you, Cara. I will get you on a plane to there in the morning. But from there you must get there on your own. I can't travel in planes, and Alex has to stay here."

Cara thought for a moment. "Where is this camp?"

"Long Island, New York." Mr. Brunner said, raising an eyebrow. He could practically see the gears turning in her head.

Cara sighed and relief. "Finally, some good news."

"Why is that good news?" Alex asked.

"Because I know people there. Maybe I can get a ride."

"Who do you know?"

"Just some kid I grew up with. You probably don't know him. Or maybe, He always gets in trouble with the police. Do you have a way I can contact my mom?"

"What's the boy's name?" Mr. Brunner asked while he handed her his cell phone.

"Percy Jackson."she said as she punched in her mom's cell number. She looked up and saw Mr. Brunner and Alex exchange a startled glance.

"What?" She asked as she placed the phone to her ear. Alex shook his head.

"Anderson." Cara's mom said on the other line.

"Hi Mom!"

"Oh hello Cara. What's up?"

"Actually a lot."

Cara's mom said something in Latin that probably wasn't kid appropriate. "God's almighty what this time?"

"Uh...," How did she say this? "I kind sorta got-attacked-by-a-demon-almost-died-have-to-go-to-this-camp-thing-please-don't-kill-me."

Her mom was quiet.

"He said this day would come. Your father did." Kelly Anderson sighed, "I knew it was only a matter of time before this all played out-"

"Mom?"

"Yes honey? What is it?"

"Do- Do you have Sally Jackson's Number?"

"Yes I do." She gave it to Cara, who wrote it down.

"Cara."

"Yes mom?" Cara was trying not to cry.

"Promise you'll send word when you get there?"

"I- I will."

"and Cara?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I- I love you to mom." The other line went dead. Cara slowly put the cell down. Alex came over and put his arm around her shoulders in a brotherly way. Cara brushed the tears out of her eyes. She dialed Sally's number.

"Hello?" Said Percy's step-dad, Paul.

"Hi Mr. Blofis!" Cara said brightly.

"Hey Cara. Do you need Percy?"

"Actually, can-" Mr. Brunner mouthed the word may and Cara rolled her eyes at him- "speak to Sally please?"

"Sure thing. SALLY IT'S FOR YOU!"

"Hello?" said Sally's beautiful voice a moment later.

"Hey Sally!"

"Hello Cara! What's going on?"

"Uh actually a lot. Hey um I was wondering, I,m going to be flying into New York tomorrow and was wondering if you could give me a ride to a place."

"That's fine! I need to take Percy to his summer camp anyway. Where do you need to go?"

"Actually, I'm heading to a camp myself. It's on Long Island sound." Silence.

"Is it Camp Half-Blood?" She asked, clearly trying to force alight tone.

"Uhhhh..." Cara mouthed "Camp Half-Blood?" and Mr. Brunner nodded, "Yes that's where I'm going."

"Ok cool. That's where Percy and his Girlfriend are headed so I'll just take you along too."

"Percy goes there?"

"Yep! I have to go. See you tomorrow, Cara."

"Bye Sally."

*click*

"Well. Now that's settled," Mr Brunner said briskly, wheeling his wheelchair to the door, "Cara why dont you pack while Alex and I get your plane ticket?"

"Uh sure..."

"Excellent. See you later, Cara." And with that, he and Alex left, leaving Cara to ponder at the strange new life she had just begun.

**Authors Note:**

**Ugggggh Done with chapter 2. Finally. Going to go eat food. Maybe I'll upload chapter 3 tonight. Who knows. **

**Stay Classy my friends.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Percy Jackson was in the back seat of his car, holding hands with his girlfriend Annabeth Chase. He was waiting for his friend Cara Anderson to get out of the airport. Annabeth squeezed his hand and smiled. She looked great. Her blonde hair spilled around her shoulders, giving her a very regal look. She was dressed in an orange camp shirt and cut off shorts. Percy honestly thought that she looked amazing in anything.

Annabeth was his rock. After everything they had been through together, he honestly couldn't picture himself with anyone else.

Finally Percy's mom saw Cara walking out of the JFK airport. Percy smiled. Cara was like the little sister he never had. Today she was dressed in tan knee-length shorts and a plain red shirt. her black beanie was in it's usual place on her head.

Percy wasn't surprised that Cara was a half-blood. It confirmed the suspicion he had ever sense he learned that he was one. Her archery. Her music. It all just FIT.

Percy and Annabeth hopped out of the car to greet her.

"Hey ya' shorty." Percy said as he ruffled her hair. Cara smacked his hand.

"Thanks Percy for reminding me that I am indeed short." She was only 5'1 after all.

"You're welcome!" Percy laughed. He turned towards Annabeth and said, "Annabeth, this incredibly short person is Cara. Cara, this amazing woman is Annabeth."

"Your girlfriend. It's a pleasure to meet you at last." She stuck out her left hand and shook Annabeth's.

"Ditto." Annabeth smiled. Percy looked down at Cara's right hand, saw the cast, and frowned.

"What did you do to your arm?"

Cara went a bit pink, "I'll explain later." She said.

They loaded Cara's suitcase and backpack into the car. Cara got in the front and Percy and Annabeth climbed into the back.

"Hey Sally."

"Hi Cara!"

Was it just Percy, or did Cara seem a bit... on edge? She kept fidgeting and looking over her shoulder, like she feared something. Finally, Percy couldn't stand it any longer.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or what?" he said.

Cara flinched the sighed. "You won't believe me."

"Try me." said Annabeth and Percy at the same time.

Cara raised an eyebrow. "I was attacked by a she demon who broke my arm and was then shot by a kid named Alex. That's the short version."

"Been there." yawned Annabeth.

"Done that." mused Percy. Cara laughed. Nobody said anything more on the subject for the rest of the drive.

Cara couldn't believe her eyes. Was that a dragon? Was that a flaming rock climbing wall? Was that a Pegasus? Questions filled her head.

"Here we are." Said Percy, "Camp Half-blood."

"Wow." Cara gasped. She, Percy, and Annabeth grabbed their things, said good-bye to Sally, and ran excitedly down the hill. Campers greeted Percy and Annabeth and said hello to Cara. A boy with close cropped blonde hair and blue eyes gave Percy a fist bump than ran after a girl with kaleidoscope eyes. Annabeth and Percy lead Cara to the big house. and inside was the most amazing thing she'd seen yet.

**Authors note:**

**BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE I'M TIRED. But seriously, you guys are amazing. So here's chapter three for you beautiful people. I even threw in some Percy x Annabeth for you guys :). Maybe we'll see Leo next time...? Eh, Who knows. BTW did I mention that I love you guys?**

**Stay Classy my friends. -TCR**


End file.
